Memories - UsUk
by Kutekittenz1
Summary: America and England make memories with their new family. This is a story that at first was just roll play. Since it was an on going thing but wasn't continued later, I decided to make it a story in MEMORY of what my friend and I were writing. (Yeah, summary sucks - Authors Note inside)


UsUk Memories Mpreg Yaoi Story Chapter 1

This at first was just some roll play between me and a umm… very good friend… and it was never finished. It was an on going story of little dribbles about America and England and their new family. I decided to make it into a story because it meant so much to me. So in honor of me and my friend's ideas of the drabbles, here's a functional story of what me and her wrote.

One day close noon, England had woken up to a banging head ache. He slowly sat up until he felt a throbbing pain go up his spine. Wincing, he lays back down then even slower then before, got up. He headed to his bathroom to take some meds for his head ache. When he went to make him something to eat he got a call. When he picked up his phone without looking at the ID of the caller, he was surprised to hear America's voice.

"Hey England… You having a hang over?" asked Alfred, surprisingly quietly.

"Ello America… and yes I am. Why do you ask? And why are you being quiet?"

"I have a hang over too but not as bad. D-Do you remember.. last night?"

"Umm.. no… Y? Did I do something?"

"Umm well… you did DO something heh heh.." Alfred said nervously

"God.. what did I do?"

"U-umm well… lets just say.. you 'rode' something last night.."

Blinking in confusion, England pondered on what America meant. Then it dawned on him.

"I what?! W-with who?! You?!"

"U-huh.. yeah.. you kinda did.. and there was no protection by the way…" America said as he tried to sound as innocent as possible.

"ALFRED! You know that countries can get pregnant! Why would you not use protection?! Ugh! I swear if I'm having your child.. Argh!" yelled England as he started panicking.

"U-uh.. hey, umm.. don't worry.. maybe your not you know? Umm… I can go to the store and get some pregnancy tests for you, so we can make sure… want me to?" offered America.

Sighing, England agrees and has America go to the store. Once he gets there, he goes to the isle that the tests are in. Getting weird looks from a few women, he grabs some cheap tests and a couple more expensive tests for England and hurries to check-outs. The lady who checks his stuff looks up at him.

"For my girlfriend…" America lies, wanting to get out of there.

"I bet you'd be a great dad. Who ever the lucky girl is should definitely be grateful to have someone like you t do things like this for her." the cashier lady said, smiling as she put the items in the bag. "That'll be $20.46."

America paid her "Thanks, umm… yeah… she is pretty lucky."

America left the store, happy about what the lady had said to him. Once he got to England's house, England let him in and went to the bathroom with the test. Once he's done he waits for the results of each test. America is sitting on the floor just outside the bathroom. Nervous out of their minds, England opens the door and sits with America, waiting.

"What do you think they'll be?" asked America fiddling with his fingers.

"I know it's a 50 50 chance but I can't help but think i might be pregnant…" England said as he watched his watch, waiting for when he can check the tests.

"I'm sorry Arthur… it was wrong of me to do what I did. You were drunk to no return and I still had some sense… I technically took advantage of you… I'm sorry."

Sighing, England gets up off the floor "No matter what the tests say… If I am pregnant, at least the child has a great father." And with that, England goes into the bathroom to see the results of each test, leaving America on the floor with a small smile. America gets up and looks at each test with England. They are all positive. England doesn't know if he should be happy or upset. He didn't want to be pregnant, but to have a family with America, just sounds so good.

"A-America… they're…"

"I know. They're positive… can you believe it? W-we can have a family!" exclaimed America, then he saw the look on England's face. He wasn't smiling, he wasn't frowning, he couldn't figure out what what the expression was. It was like England had a face of nothingness.

"U-umm… England? A-are you ok? I-if you don't want to have a family that's ok. We can put it up for adoption or have an abortion-"

"N-no! no abortion! I-I'm sorry I-… I guess I'm just shocked is all… I like the idea of a family, don't worry I'm just a little scared is all." England explained as he turned toward America.

England looks up at America and hugs him, pressing his face into America's chest, crying softly with a small smile. Noticing the tears but not the smile, America gets scared as he starts hugging his back.

"England! Your crying-"

"Tears of joy America, tears of joy." England informs America as he looks up at him, smiling.

Smiling back, America leans down and presses his lips to England's, making England jump slightly and go wide-eyed, but soon he kisses back, smiling into the kiss.

Time Skip - 9 Months Later

America and England are in the living room watching a movie. America had his arm around England as England was leaning against America. Half way through the movie England feels a sharp pain in his lower stomach and he grabs his stomach.

"Are you ok?" asks America, worried.

"I-I just felt a pain is all… don't worry it's nothing. It didn't hurt that bad." answered England.

"Umm ok if you say so but… what if it's the baby?"

"It's fine Alfred, I'm fine."

A little while later, England feels the same pain but it's stronger this time. America looks at him with a concerned look on his face. England just puts up a fake smile until another pain hits him.

"Arthur? You sure your ok?" asked America, even more worried.

"A-Alfred.. I-I think it's t-time…" whined England, clutching his stomach.

Panicking, America hurries to get things ready and put in the car. When he comes back to England, he helps him up off the couch. But as soon as England stands up, he doubles over in pain. America catches him and picks him up bridal style, taking him and putting him in the car. America gets in and starts to drive towards the hospital.

"Has your water broke yet?"

"N-no it- Ahh! Yes!" whines England, looking at his soaking pants as he clutches his stomach.

"Crap" is all America says as he passes the speed limit to get to the hospital quicker. Once they reach the hospital, America leads England into the Emergency Waiting Room, hollering for help.

"Help! My boyfriend is in labor! His water broke! Please help!" getting strange looks he points to England's stomach. A couple nurses help and get a wheel chair and take him and America to a delivery room.

After a long delivery, England gives birth to two healthy babies.

"I can't believe it. I thought we were supposed to have one." America said, confused but happy.

"I know, I thought the same thing, but none of that matters now. We have two beautiful children to look after now."

"So have you thought of names so we can fill out the birth certificates yet?" asks the doctor.

"No but… I like the name Charlie for this one. He looks like you Arthur." America says proudly.

"I like it… I-I have a name for the other one…" England says shyly.

"What is it?" asks the doctor as he fills out Charlie's birth certificate.

"Umm well… I like the name Daniel." America looks at the twin tat looks more like him and thinks about it.

"I like it. Charlie and Daniel. Perfect!" exclaims America as kisses Daniel's forehead.

Once they're ready to leave and go home, England gives Charlie a bottle and rocks in a rocking chair. America does the same with Daniel only instead of rocking in a chair, he walks around and ever so slightly bounces Daniel to sleep.

"So when you said that Charlie looks like me in the hospital… did you really mean it?" asks England quietly.

"Of course I did. Charlie has your hair, your eye brows, he's smaller, no offense." explains America.

"None taken. He has your eyes though. I got to see them for a quick moment. They're beautiful. They are big and Blue. Just like yours." England says, smiling.

Smiling, America looks down at Daniel and sees him open his eyes for a quick second before finally falling to sleep.

"Daniel has your eyes! H-he just opened them before he went to sleep." America whisper yelled, excitedly.

"Really? Well, he still has your hair and not my eyebrows."

"Doesn't matter, at least they look like us." Alfred said, smiling.


End file.
